Todo tiene un porque
by anis weasley
Summary: Edward, es el chico popular del instituto y un mujeriego, ¿Que pasara cuando la psicologa del instituto, se entere de la verdad de Edward y el por que se comporta de esa manera?,¿podra dejarse ayudar, podra cambiar? EXB EXR JXA MI PRIMER FIC cap 3 Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1 Introducción a mi vida.**

**EPOV**

1

2... Emmett corre, yo me voy por aca, y tu por el otro lado...

3

4

5

6

7

8... Aqui no me va a encontrar...

9

10

Sali...

-Edward, Emmett,- escuche de lejos, y me rei de nervioso, las voz se escuchaba mas

cerca.

-¿Yo se que estas cerca Edward?, te escuche- me encontro, y de los nerviosos me voy a reir, y me movi haciendo ruido

-¿Sabes? no salga del armario. yo voy por ti.- de pronto la puerta del armario se abrió.

-TE ATRAPE.

-AAAAAAAAAhhhh... Ese maldito sueño otro vez.- desperte todo sudado, busque en la mesita de noche el reloj para saber que hora era.

-demonios ya es hora para el instituto.

Me levante rapidamente para ducharme e irme al instituto. Baje y me encontre con mamá

-¿hijo no tomaras desayuno con nosotros?- me dijo mi madre esme.

-no madre estoy retrasado para irme al instituto, lo siento.

-por lo menos llevate algo para merendar.

-estoy bien no te preocupes, si me da hambre, comó despues.-sali de las casa, me subi a mi volvo,que me regalo mi padre cuando cumpli los 16, es el mejor auto de todos.

Voy en el instituto de Forks, en uno de los lugares mas aburridos en los que alla vivido nunca.

Si, he vivido en mucho lugares, pero este ha sido el peor.

Mi padre Carlisle es un reconocido Medico, no es porque sea mi padre, pero es el mejor. Por lo mismo siempre estamos en constantes cambios de ciudad y de casa, hasta que le ofrecieron el puesto de director del hospital de Forks, y como ya habiamos viajado mucho y sin lugar de residencia decidio quedarnos aqui. Mi madre Esme acepto encantada ya que decia, "es lo mejor para nuestros hijos", pero yo me di cuenta, que le encanto la casa, por eso decidio quedarse,de hecho es una de las casa mas linda y grandes que hemos tenido, es la casa de "ensueños" de mi madre, ¡claro! mi madre es diseñadora de interiores, y hay que aceptarlo es buena en lo que hace.

Y por ultimo esta mi hermano Emmett acepto encantado quedarse aca, el traidor en septiembre entraba a la universidad y me dejo aqui con mis padres, en el aburridisimo pueblo de Forks.

Llegue en agosto, y de eso han pasado ya tres meses desde mi llegada, y no la he pasado tan mal, todos me aceptaron por ser el niño bonito, que todos aman y quieren ser como él.

¿Como olvidar mi primer dia en el instituto?.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Iba tempreno al instituto para poder recojer mi historial de clases, me recibio la señora a cargo me entrego el papel, en el cual tenian mis horarios y el mapa del instituto y la hoja de asistencia a clases, sin mas me fui directo a mi primera clase._

_Una chica que solo con mirarla no tenia la mejor presencia. se acerco a mi._

_-Hey!!, chico nuevo.- usando su tono "sexy" ´para llamarme. Y yo como todo un seductor le doy una de mi mejor sonrisa torcida que hace que las chicas se derritan por mi. _

_-Hola, un gusto, Edward cullen. - sin dejar l caballerosidad, -¿Y con quien tengo el gusto?_

_-m..m Jessica Stanley, el gusto es todo mio,- la deje nerviosa.- ¿Tu eres el hijo del ?._

_-El mismo para servirte.-vamos a ver hasta donde puede llegar este juego._

_-¿Cual es tu primera clase?- revise entre mis papeles._

_-Literatura. ¿y la tuya?_

_- la misma. nos vamos juntos. - me tomo de la mano, y nos fuimos a clases juntos._

_Para que decir con las demas clase, todos se acercaron para preguntarme de donde venia, que hacia, como era mi hobbie, y tantas preguntas sin sentido, y que al final del dia solo escuchaba un, bla, bla, bla, bla... Aun asi en un dia todos querian hacer amigos mios._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y desde ese dia me converti en el popular de la escuela.

Aparque en el lugar de siempre, y como obvio nadie se atreve a aparcar en es lugar, es el mas cercano a la entrada del instituto. Y ES MI LUGAR.

Al salir del auto, se acercaron jessica y sus puta... disculpen "amigas" lauren y angela.

-hola Ed, cariño, llegas tarde.-con un mohin me jessica.

-me quede dormido jess.- y empiezo a caminar al edificio, y antes de entrar se cruza mi querido Mike Newton.

-Querido ya te tengo todo el itinerario del dia de hoy - y entrego un papel de las actividades de la semana.- y estas son las tareas echas del dia. POR DIOS, no has comido nada. .- rebusco entre sus cosas y me entrego una caja con donas dentro.- toma come esto.

Lo se, esto es extraño, pero es mi perrito faldero, o mejor dicho mi "perrita faldera", SI, es gay, muy gay, pero con tal de estar conmigo, es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Mas de alguna vez a tratado de ligar conmigo, y no lo niego le he dado sus razones, para pensar en eso.

-Gracias, cariño- le respondi, con nuestra extraña manera de hablarnos.

Entre a clases, me sente alfondo, no me gustaba sentarme con nadie, en eso entra el profesor con la orientadora del instituto, Victoria, que por cierto es muy guapa, pero para mi mala suerte muy observadora.

-Buenos dias alumnos. Hoy vengo con la orientadora victoria, que quiere hablar con unos alumnos en especificos, les dejo a victoria- se hace a un lado y comienza a hablar vicky como la llamaba yo.

-Buenos dias alumnos, primero no les voy a quitar mucho tiempo, pero necesito hablar con tres de ustedes, cuando valla nombrandolos vallan saliendo de clases, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, y por ultimo Edward Cullen. -que!!! escuche bien. yo, hablar con una orientadora, no va conmigo, y para que. Desconsertado me levante y sali de la clase.- Ok, vamos a mi oficina.

-Vicky, para que quieres hablar conmigo. - pregunte sin rodeos.

-Primero soy srta victoria, segundo no solomante contigo voy a hablar y tercero tengo mis razones. Los voy atender uno por uno, y como alegaste, vas hacer el ultimo con el que hable, por lo mismo tendras mucho tiempo para reflexionar.- Caminamos a su oficina, y tomamos asiento y con angela fue con quien primero habló.

Nosotros nos quedamos no quedamos afuera y Mike no dejaba de hablar,me tenia desesperado, no se cuanto tiempo habré estado escuchandolo, hasta que salio angela.

-Mike es tu turno.

-ok ya voy, ya voy.

-¿de que hablaron?- pregunte de la sento a mi lado y comenzo a hablar.

-nada importante - hizo gestos con las manos,- solo de las tareas, que habia bajado las calificaciones, y que teniamos lo mismo con jess... - en ese momento deje de escucharla, solo respondia con monosilabos.

-mm...mm.

-ya Ed me tengo que ir a clases, no vemos.- por fin se largo, y la espera era eterna, hasta que salio Mike.

-Edward es tu turno.- me pare y antes de entrar a la oficina mike me paró.- ¿te espero?

-no gracias, despues nos vemos...

Ahi empezo mi pesadilla.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola a todos!!!!!! lo que leyeron mi primer fic, por si el fic es muy entretenido de veras, si me dejan por lo menos un review, mañana les subo otro capitulo...**

**sean buenitos conmigo y leanlo...**

**cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, o felicitaciones, las acepto ..**

**pero dejenme un review con lo que piensas.. es todo lo que pide una escritora, mas en este tiempo de crisis...**

**slds **

**no les voy adentar nada pero si son buenos conmigo les dejo un adelanto... en el otro capitulo...**

**Anis Weasley...**


	2. Me quieren sabotear mi vida

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creacion mia...

_**_________________________**_

_**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...**_

**_________________________**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**ME QUIEREN SABOTEAR LA VIDA.**

**EPOV.**

Entre a la oficina de Victoria ella es joven tiene unos 26 años, de pelo color rojo largo y endulado, de estura media, bastante guapa, de tez blanca, de hojos de un azul intenzo. Me hizo ademán para que tomara asiento. Yo a regañadiente tome asiento, esta situación no me gustaba mucho, en realidad queria salir lo mas rápido posible de esa oficina.

-¿Para que me llamas, victoria? - dije seriamente

-Srta Victoria, para usted Sr Cullen. Mire, lo he llamado para hablar algo muy serio con usted - me miro muy seriamente y prosiguió. - llevas aqui alrededor de tres meses en el Instituto y tiene a su merced a toda la escuela...

-No es mi... - me interumpio, levantando uno de sus dedos para que me callara.

-Dejeme hablar primero a mi. ¿estamos? - me limite a asistir. - Como le seguia diciendo, usted tiene mucha influencia en los alumnos que lo reodean, pero esa influencia que tiene no la esta llevando a cabo como se debe...

-¿A que se refiere con llevarla a cabo como se "debe"? - interumpi ya irritado por el comentario.

-A que usted manipula a los alumnos que lo rodean y eso no es bueno. Esta haciendo que los mejores estudiante de su nivel bajen su rendimiento académico, como en el caso de la señorita Weber y el señor Newton, son los mejores de su nivel, pero de un tiempo aca ellos tienes la calificaciones inferiores a 9, y eso no se presentaba anteriormente.. -hizo una pausa, para ver si tenia alguna objeción, pero como no tuvo reacción de parte mia procedio. - he estado revisando el registro de sus calificaciones de años anteriores y usted tenia excelentes calificaciones y era el mejor de su nivel, no se lo que le sucedió para bajar tan drasticamente de un año a otro. Tenia la esperanza de que era el cambió de ciudad y de hogar, sin embargo, no es por eso, ya que usted a pasado por bastantes cambios y ninguno le habia afectado, pues se adaptaba rapidamente a su entorno y a los profesores y seguia sin ningún problemas las clases.

-¿Y como sabe usted, que me adaptaba rapidamente en las otras escuelas, si yo no he hablado con usted de esos temas? - estan conversación me estaba irritando, al punto de largarme de esa oficina mierda.

-Entiendo sus reacciones, de echo me he tomado el tiempo de hablar con sus padres sobre su situación, y ellos me han contado de como usted actuabas en las otras ciudades.

-Un momento, COMO SE HA LE OCURRIDO HABLAR CON MIS PADRES DE MI VIDA!!.- estalle con todo lo que puede hacia Victoria.

-jovencito no me hablas de esa manera, primero lo hice por tu bien y segundo esto les esta afectando a todos los que te rodean, y Carlisle, tu padre cree que es lo mejor para ti, dice que has cambio muy drasticamente y lo haces para no demostrar tu sentimientos a lo demás.

Por un momento me puse a reflexionar las palabras que me decia Victoria, no les tome el peso que debia, aun asi, no creo que sea para tanto, es verdad, es que a mi me hicieron algo muy grande, sin embargo trate que mis padre no se dieran cuanta de lo que sucedio y de que manera me afecto eso. Pero me he decidido a CAMBIAR, dar vuelta la página y ser el chico que nada le afecta y vivir la vida al máximo, se que este no soy yo, aun asi me encanta la vida que llevo.

-Por tal motivo, he decidido que tienes que ir a la psicologa de la escuela - interrumpio mis reflexiones, y ademas se le ocurre decir semejante estupides.

-¿QUE? ir con la psicologa, esta loca no pienso hablar de nada de mi vida, con una persona que lo unico que hace es te pregunta " ¿y como se siente con eso?", no, esta perdiendo su tiempo si cree que voy a ir con ella, como cree que me veré adelante de los demas cuando se enteren que tengo que ir a ver a la psicologa de pacotilla. - solte todo sin mas, no me podia poner en evidencia con cualquier gente.

-Mira Edward, antes de que sigas, vas a ir con la psicologa quieras o no, es una obligación... -Nuevamente la interrumpi.

-No. no es una obliagación, tendre que hablar con mis padres, ¿que lo que estas diciendo? es la estupides mas grande de la que alla escucho en mi vida.

-Estas equivocado...- me interrumpio, ahora ella a mi - como te dije ya habia hablado con tus padres por esto y ellos me dieron carta blanca para que tomar la decisión mas prudente para este caso, lo cual ya la tome y tu iras con la psicologa y empiezas mañana con tu terapia, despues de clases la veras, y me como te mencionaba es oblligación, de todos modos para que no te escapes te ire a buscar yo despues de clases. Por último no es una psicologa de pacotilla como la llamas, no la conoces y es una de las mejores que hemos tenido en la instituto.

-Me da lo mismo si es la mejor que hallan tenido en las escuela, tal vez como no tiene ningun conejillos de inda para sus investigaciones, y me eligen a mi, de paso me ponen en ridiculo adelante de todos en el instituto.

-no trato de hacerte eso de lo que dices, y no eres nuestro conejillo de indias, esto lo hago porque lo necesitas y si tanto te preocupa de lo que la gente diga, porque no piensas en las personas que te quiere y esta contigo, ¿que pensar en estupideses?.

-¿No me tiene nada mas que decir?- le pregunte

-No, nada mas.

-¿Entonce me puedeo retirar?

-Si, - me levante y di media vuelta, dirigiendome al puerta. - nos vemos mañana despues de clases Sr Cullen. - gruñi por lo bajo y sali lo mas rápido hacia los estacionamientos.

Iba camino a mi_ volvo_, no me impotaba si esta en clases o no, eso era lo demenos en esos momentos, cogi me celular (movil) marque al único número en el cual me podria ayudar en estos momentos.

-Jake, ¿en donde estas?

-Cullen, ¿que pasa bro?, estoy en la escuela, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-necesito que te escapes, nos vemos en la push en media hora.

-pero ¿como?.

-no se, ahi buscas la forma de como te escapas, si sabes que eres bueno es eso de hacer lo imposible.

-ok, nos vemos allá, no tardo.

Cuando colgue, me subi rápido a mi auto y sali a toda prisa de mi infierno personal. Jacob Black es mi mejor amigo que alla tenido en la vida, lo conosco desde agosto pasado, pero ha sido como si lo conociera de la vida, por degracia el no viene al instituto de forks, por lo contrario va a la escuela de su reserva. Pero en fin cuando necesito su ayuda, no se le importa lo diificil si se trate en conseguirlo.

De camino a la Push, pensaba en lo estupido que habia sido hablar con victoria, ¿que se creia esa estupida orientadora? que puede manipular a la gente de esa manera haciendola hacer lo que "encuentre mejor para uno", que no sabe uno elige la vida que quiere o ¿que?. De verdad me caia bien, ahora solo siento malestar en pensar en ella.

Mi mejor relajo es ir a la push y que mis problemas se borraran, iba llegando cuando me percate que jake ya habia llegado a la playa, ese chico si que es experto en escaparse, no me extraña que lo sea. todavia recuerdo como nos conocimos.

_**FASHBACK.**_

Maldigo la hora en que se les ocurrió quedarse en este estupido pueblucho, sin gracias y sin diversiones. Decidi en dar una vuelta y conocer que tan aburrido podria ser esta cárcel de aburrimiento.

-Mamá, saldre a conocer como es el pueblo. -tomando las llaves de mi volvo y una chaqueta.

-Esta bien hijo, pero no vuelvas tarde, sabes que no conoces a la gente de este lugar, porfavor ten cuidado.

-Esta bien me cuidare. - algunas veces creo que se preocupaba por nada mi madre, cuando decia que me cuidara, aparte este lugar era tan aburrido, que no creo que pasara nada.

Ademas mi padre Carlisle como lo habian transferido para Foks, no tenia tantas responzabilidades en un pueblo tan pequeño como este. El es un reconocido Doctor, pero como en Forks no era tan ajetreado, como en los otras ciudades en las que habiamos estado, nunca tenia muchas emergencias, asi que no me preocupaba mucho en la situación de si me pasaba algo, siempre tenia confianza de que nada me pasaria nada malo.

Saliendo de mi hogar, tome una ruta que daba a una reserva de indios de la localidad, como iba camino a la playa decidi que lo mejor era ir para allá. Al estacionar mi volvo en lugar que daba a la playa, decidi hablar con unos chicos estaban parados, como dos lugares de donde yo me habia estacionado. Sali rumbo donde ello se encontraban, de presencia se veian buenos chicos, sin importar si lo eran me acerque.

-¿Que tal chicos? - salude lo mas amable posible.

-hey!!!, al parecer eres chico nuevo, ¿eres de forks?- saludo un tipo como de 1,85, de piel morena, cabello negro asebache tomado con una coleta, corpulento, que otra persona creeria que era un matón, de jeans y polera musculosa blanca, los otros tres también tenian la caracteristica del que me saludo, pero adiferencia uno de ellos se veia que era mayor, se le notaba en como se veia representaba con 22, el otro igualmente se veia con mayor, pero era mas joven, por decirlo asi, y por último el otro chico, que se notaba que era el mas pequeño del grupo, por su rostro, pero no se quedaba atrás, también el tenia casi la misma estatura que los otrs tres.

-Si soy nuevo por acá, vivio en un lugar aparatado de forks, pero igualmente cerca del pueblo. - sonriedo les aclare. - Edward Cullen-

-Jacob Black, y estos son mis amigos Paul, Jared y Seth. - estirando la mano para saludarme. - ¿Y que hace viniendo para la Push?.

-Bueno estaba conociendo, despues de todo tengo que familiarisarme por estos lugares.

-Que bueno te ves de esos chicos que tiene buenas historias, ¿de donde vienes?

-New York.

-Debe de ser un gran cambio, estar en una ciudad que nunca duerme, con mas cantidad de gente. - sonrei ante esa aclaración.

-No te hace ni idea de lo aburrido que es este pueblo en comparacion a la gran manzana.

- y ¿quien dijo, que aqui uno no se divierte?, parece que si estas buscando diversion la encontraste. - me sorprendio cuando me dijo eso.

-Ah si, entonces que esperas para mostrarme la diversión, ya llevo una semana acá y ya me desespero, por hacer algo entretenido.

-Entonces te encotraste con la personas indicadas. -con orgullo se aclamaba, pero apesar de eso este tipo me caia muy bien.

-Pero una duda, ¿a que le llaman divertirse acá?- los puse en duda por algunos momentos, pero lograron sonreir antes de la pregunta.

-Mira Cullen, no porque no vivamos en New York no lo sabemos divertirnos, si eres tan bueno en eso, de pasarla bien ¿por que no los dices como te diviertes tu?.

-No se como lo hacen ustedes para parrandear, pero lo que hagó no creo que ustedes lo hacen - los afronte a mi realidad.

-por lo menos yo si se como lo hacen en la Push, son las mejores. - me discrepo con la mirada.

-¿y como lo hacen en la push?, en Ney York son todas muy rebentadas para su gusto.

-te equivocas... vamos te muestro como nos divertimos.

En eso lo segui a Jacob y sus amigos, llegamos a la playa y habia mucha gente y lo pase de lo mejor, y eso es mucho decir, pensaba que estos chicos no la pasanban tan bien, pero que equivocado estaba, la playa es lo mejor. Y desde esntonces cuando necesito despejarme de algo o de alguien, vengo para la push y dejo todo atras, y encontre a un amigo que me apañe todos mis grandes "juegos" con mis "amigas" y pasarla todo lo que se puede dar.

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Llegue a los terrenos santos de la diversión de la push, para pasar lo estragos de mi cabeza y en el unico lugar donde podia ser Edward, sin apellido ni nada.

Como siempre Jake sabia muy bien,como estaba en esos momento, me ofrecio un gran aperitivo, para pasar las ganas de patear a alguien.

-¿Estamos un poco mal parece? - me preguntaba mientras me pasaba un caño (porro).

-No quiero habla de eso, solo dame un pito y no me preocupo de nada. Ah necesito una buena dosis de licor también, porque no llamas a Jared y le dices que traiga unas cervezas y una botella de wisky también. - Jared era el unico de nosotros que tenia la edad legal en lo para comprar alcohol, pero lo mejor de todo su padre tenia una Market donde venian licor y no le hacian problemas para facilitarnos alcohol sin drama.

-al paracer fue algo grande... lo llamó enseguida, pero prestame tu celular es el unico que tiene saldo-me dijo mostrando unas de esas risas de niño haciendo una travesura

-toma y no te demores. ya que tambien tengo que hacer una llamda- le entregue el celular. y se fue a hablar un poco mas allá.

prendi el "cigarrillo" y lo comence a fumar, el porro me hizo rapido el efecto que necesitaba. se me relajo todo el cuerpo y me fui en mi volá

-ya lo llame esta en camino, se escucho animado al parecer tambien estaba teniendo un dia de mierda, me pregunto si ibamos a llamar a unas de nuestra "amigas", yo le dije que si - extendio la mano para que le pasara el cigarrillo y se lo di.

-si yo voy a llamar a kate me debe una. no se a quien mas llamar, si tienes alguna en mente dime -cogi el celular y marque el numero de ella

tuuuuuu

tuuuuuu

tuuuuuu al tercero contesto

-si, ¿diga?-se escucho una voz somnolienta

-kate, soy Edward

-ha, hola, ¿para que llamas a estas horas?

-son un cuarto para las 11 y tu todavia durmiendo floja

-bueno dejame, es mi vida, ya bueno ¿para que me llamas?, mas te vale que sea importante ya que estaba en un sueño bastante bueno

-Si, es bueno, quiero que vengas la push hora mismo tenenos "reunión" y te necesito, me debes una- se demoro en dar una respuesta

-bueno ya, dame una media hora y estoy alla, no me demoro nada.-no me dejo decir nada mas y colgó

-¿como te fue? -pregunto jake

-bien llega en media hora- le quite el porro y fume-¿ya pensaste en alguien a quien llamar?

-si a emily, irina y leah ellas me deben unas cuantas y son buenas para la paranda no se pierden ni una.- extendio la mano para que le entregara el celular.

-hazla corta, que no me quedan muchos minutos a mi padre se le ocurrio ponerme un plan con minutos limitados

- no me demoro mucho.- en eso llega Jared con los pédidos y con seth, el eras el mas pequeño de grupo, pero por eso mismo siempre la cagaba.

-hey - me dijieron al tiempo.

- jared, no te demoratse mucho, ¿Seth?.

-iba en camino y me encontre a este pequeño haciendo la cimarra (irse de pinta) y lo traje, me dio lastima

-OYE!! mas respeto soy pequeño solo de edad, pero de tamaño estamos casi en las mismas, y contigo igual me la puedo.

- si, lo que tu digas- no tomando en cuenta lo que seth habia dicho

-hey jared, seth- saludo jake

-hey, ¿que vamos hacer ahora?-pregunto jared - digo, no nos podemos quedar aqui a tomar, tenemos que ir a un lugar mas cerrado,

-vamos a mi casa, no esta bill se fue a Forks a hacer nose que cosa, pero se iba demorar toda la tarde y iba a llegar hasta la noche. ademas invite a irina, emily y leah, dijieron que estarán en diez minutos aqui, esperemos a que lleguen ellas y nos vamos

la primera el llegar fue kate, seguida por las otra 3 que llegaron juntas.

Kate, como describir a kate, esta chica que esta bien dotada, su grande y firme busto no me dejaba a la imaginación con ese escote, que la hacia ver sus atributo y desearlo, su trasero también mi gran perdición, con sus ojos azules, y con rasgos muy especiales que contornan su rostro y su cabello Rubio dorado. Lo único malo, era una hueca sin cerebro, pero en la cama, una fiera, claro esta pienso con lo de abajo con el de arriba.

Irina, amiga de Kate, era muy parecida a ella, rubia también, con ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, sin cerebro , no estaba nada de mal, pero no era para mi tipo.

Emilly, ella era mas fragil de todas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser guapa, sus rasgos eran finos, su nariz larga y bien proporsionada a su rostro, con sus dos grandes ojos negros, piel morena, no con grandes atributos, pero se defendia.

Leah, es todo lo contrario a Emily , en el sentido de su cuerpo, tenia buen trasero, y su busto para ser natural muy bueno, Si, me habia acostado con ella por eso la conocia muy bien, por toods lados, su rostro bien marcado, también de piel morena, eso es lo que tengo que decir de ella.

Nos fuimos a la casa de jacob y empezo nuestra "reunión",usaba ese termino, para que no se dieran cuanta cuando haciamos nuestros encuentros personales. Con musica de fondo de RADIOHEAD, fumando unos cuanto caño y tomando unas chelas (cervezas), se ambiento todo, la estaba pasando de lo mejor, y Seth se la estaba haciendo de galán con Irina, que no se hacia nada de rogar "es pequeño pero tenia sus encantos", como decia ella, igual que jared con emily, que ella estaba en proceso de "curación", ya que hace poco habia terminado con su novio de 2 años sam, jacob con leah, que tenian un juego entre ellos dos solo un "juego" no pasaba a más, y yo con kate, esta ultima era mayor que yo, tiene sus 19 años, y unos bueno atributos, no era mi tipo, pero para pasar el rato todo se vale.

-vamos a un lugar mas intimo Ed -las cosas ya se estaban poniendo como me gustaban -hay muchos espectadoras para hacer lo que quiero hacer -puso el tono mas sensual cerca de mi oido, para que nadie pueda oir lo que me decia.

Hice un gesto a Jacob, para que me pasara su dormitorio, pues estaria muy ocupado con kate, y no me gustaba cuando me interrumpian, me ponia de malas, aquien no. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras besaba el cuello de leah. Valla estos también necesitaban un cuarto.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Volvi!!! aqui les deje el segundo capitulo, espero que les alla gustado, acepto todos sus comentarios , si les gusto, si no....**

**solo dejenme REVIEW, Y SERE FELIZZZZZZZZ**

**Durante la semana subire el 3 capitulo, y es con lemmon, asi que preparense, que se viene bueno....**

**Slds a los que lo leen y dejaron sus review....**

**Anis Weasley...**


	3. ¿Y como te sientes con eso?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creacion mia...

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON, NO ES APTO PARA, PERSONAS CON CRITERIO NO FORMADO.**

_**_________________________**_

_**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...**_

**_________________________**

**CAPITULO 3. **

**¿Y COMO TE SIENTES CON ESTO?...**

**EPOV.**

La lleve al cuarto de Jake, mientras en el camino nos comiamos a besos, sus besos eran como furia y lujuria, sin nada de amor entre ellos, por lo que respectaba a mi me molestaban las cursilerias de amor y eso estupidese, pero con kate todo era mas fácil sexo, y solo sexo.

Al entrar al dormitorio empeze a besar su cuello, mientras ella me sacaba mi chaqueta, mientras tanto yo le sacaba la blusa y para mi sorpreesa no andaba sin sostenes (sujetador), asi que pude apreciar sus senos, ella intento sacarme la camisa, pero no la deje, yo tomaba la iniciativa, me saque rapídamente la camisa que llavaba puesta, la agarre de las caderas acercandola más a mi, le bese el cuello mientras ella me tomaba del cuello y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, una de mis manos bajaron por su muslo buscando el cierre de la falda, no me costo mucho desaserme de ella y en eso me di cuenta de que llevaba una diminuta tanga dejandola semi desnuda, la tire a la cama besandole uno de sus pechos, me gustaba mucho jugar con ellos sobre toda sabiendo de que eso la volvia loca, ella no dejaba de jadear baje lentamente por su vientre, y le saque su diminutiva prenda dejandola completamente desnuda.

Ella bajo sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pantalones ella no aguntaba mas queria que la penetrara pero la iba a ser sufrir le quite las manos donde las tenia, ella puso mala cara cosa que me hizo reir, le di un corto beso en los labios y me fui a su oido.

-esto dejamelo a mi - le susurre en su oido lámiendole el óvulo del mismo, ante ese acto hizo que gimiera, le abri las piernas y le meti mis dos dedos en la vagina de ella moviendolos de manera circular .

-Ed, ya no aguanto- me decia entrecortadamente.

-No, no dejame entretenerme un poco mas.

-Pero si ni siquiera me dejas tocar y eso no es justo - pegue una carcajada y introduje mas los dedos dentro de ella mientra con la otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pechos, en eso ella me separo haciendo que saca los dedos que tenia introducido en ella, se acerco y puso sus manos en mis pantalones desabrochandolos la deje, metio su mano dento de mis boxer y en peso a tocar mi pene, cosa que me hizo gemir al igual que a ella, eso la hizo reir con triunfo, empeze a desaserme de mis pantalones y los boxer, busque entre los bolsillos de jeans y saque un condón, siempre teniendo sexo seguro, me lo coloque y empeze con el acto de penetración, lo hice lento y desesperante para mi acompañante lo entraba y sacaba bien lentamente cosa que ella gimiera y me pidiera que lo hiciera mas rápido, cosa que no hize, en eso ella dice.

-Por favor, no me tortures - aun asi la torture, pero en ese momento vino a mi mente una visión que me hacia sufrir bastante, yo le pedia pero no me lo hiciera, pero no me escuchaba y lo hacia mas fuerte y me dañaba le gritaba que no, pero era imposible, luche contra él pero era mas fuerte y en eso me tiraba al suelo y lo hacia con rabia contenida.

-EDWARD, PARA ME HACES DAÑO - me grito mi acompañante haciendo que terminara mi visión y vi que la tenia con las manos sobre la nuca penetrandola con toda la fuerza que tenia, haciendole daño, sin dejar que se me escapara de las manos, en el momento me dejo en shock, la solte inmediatamente, ella me tiro a un costado de la cama, se sento en la cama. y comenzo un griterio de parte de kate.

-¿QUE PASO IDIOTA? QUERIAS MATARME, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE LOS BRAZOS -los tenias rojos, se notaba que eso iba a dejar marca, intento pararse pero sus piernas no reaccionaron bien haciendola tambalearse en el intento, saco fuerzas de no se donde y se vistió. Yo todavia seguia en shock como para decir cualquier cosa, pasaron unos segundo o minutos, no sabia realmente hasta que me habló.

-No entiendo lo que te paso, por que tu no eres asi en la cama, pero lo que te ocurrio, no me gusto para nada tienes que dejar de ver porno te esta haciendo mal- no me dijo nada mas y salio de la habitacion .

Yo quede un rato mas alli pretificado antes mi acto, pensado de que, denuevo tenia esas malditas visiones, se suponia de que ya las habia superado

-Edward, ¿esta alli?- se escucho fuera de la habitación, razón que me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante rapidamente de la cama buscando mis cosas.

-Si, en un momento salgo, dame un minuto - le conteste ya casi vestido

-Ok- fue lo unico que escuche

Sali, y estaban todo celebrando de lo grande, solo que ya no estaba kate, era como obvio que no iba estar, por como me habia comportado hace un rato.

-¿Que le hiciste a kate?, se fue sin decir adios- me pregunto Leah con un tono de preocupación

-La llamaron y tuvo que irse - menti

-ha- contesto ella dudosa

-Sabes Jacob yo tambien me tengo que ir se me esta haciendo tarde, si no te importa, con permiso.

Sin esperar respuesta sali de la casa de Jacob me subi a mi volvo y me fui a toda prisa a mi casa tenia que llegar y descansar, olvidarme de lo que habia pasado. Cuando llegue mi madre no estaba, eso fue lo mejor me pudo pasar, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, me recoste en mi cama y no tardé en caer en los brasos de morfeo.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIII RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me despertó el despertador en la mañana, no podia creer todas las horas que habia dormido, aún asi, no fueron tranquilas, a ratos me despertaba inqueto por esas malditas pesadillas, que me molestaron, no me acuerdo con es exactitud de que se trataban, pero se que era de algo que no me queria acordar pero de alguna u otra manera, lo agradecia, ya que no me gustaban para nada esas,

Me aliste para irme al instituto, ya que si no iba llamarian a mis padres, para mencionarles que me escapaba de ella, y que se metieran en mi vida mis padres me sacaba de mis casillas. Tome una ducha rápida, me vesti como unos jeans azules, me puse una sudadera y uan camisa blanca encima, deje los dos primeros botones abiertos, tome una chaqueta del armario y mi mochila, sali a toda prisa de mi habitación, hasta que me tope con mi padre que venia saliendo de su despacho, en estos momento lo que menos me importaba era hablar con él.

-Hijo, ¿como te fue ayer con la orientadora? - claro como no iba a salir la conversación esa, si ellos ya sabian todo.

-Mal - dije sin tapujos.

-¿Por que, hijo tu sabes que es lo mejor? - me sobresalte cuando me dijo eso.

-¿Y ustedes que saben que es lo mejor para mi?, no sabes que es lo mejor, solo yo se que me conviene o no. - sabiendo lo que me responderia.

-No me hables asi Edward, soy tu padre y se lo que te hace o no falta, y vas a ir con la orientadora hoy, y harás lo que ella te diga, ¿entendido?.

-Y dale con que tengo que hacer, lo que me digan. - me interrumpio Carlisle.

-Claro que vas a hacer lo que te digamos, somos tus padres, y vives en el mismo techo que nosotros, mientras tanto tendras que acatar nuestras decisiones, ok. - sin importarme lo ultimo, contraataque.

-Solo me queda un año mas para estar con ustedes, asi que no me molesten.

-Edward, ven para acá. - sali a toda prisa de mi casa, pero antes de subir a mi auto mi madre me esperaba en la cochera.

-Otra vez te vas sin comer, y ademas te peleas con tu padre, ¿que te pasa Edward?, tu no eras asi, me imagino que son tu nuevos "amigos".

-No sabes nada de mis "amigos" como los llamas tu, pero que mas da con quien tenga de amigo, si yo los elijo.

-No, hijo tu no sabes quienes son tus amigos. - la interrumpi.

-No, no sabes quienes, son mis amigo, y no lo sabras, ¿estamos?, ya se me hace tarde para ir al instituto.

-Esta bien, pero a la noche, no te me escapas de hablar. - mientras me subia al volvo.

-Lo que digas, nos vemos - le dije cortante.

Camino a la escuela, me sentia como la mierda, mis padres se hacian los responzables ahora, lo que me molestaba que se metieran en mi vida quien quiera que sea. A una velocidad que llevaba el diablo llegue al instituto, me estacione en el lugar de siempre, pero como no estaba de ánimos, se me acerco la irritante de Tanya, era una de las "zorras", como le llamaban en la escuela, a mi, ni el piso me movia, sin empargo cuando necesitaba sacarme de la mente cosas estupidas, me metia con ella, total con un poco de mi astucia, caia rendida ante mi. No era fea, de echo era bonita, pero como todas, no eran mi tipo, asi que era otra más, de mi larga lista de chicas con las que habia estado en tan poco tiempo en Forks.

-Edward, amor ¿como amaneciste hoy?- me pregunto Tanya.

- ¿Y desde cuando tanto, me preguntas como amanesco? - respondi lo mas ácidamente posible, pero con caballerosidad.

-Hay Ed, siempre me haz importado como estas, es solo curiosidad, ademas ayer no te vi, asi que me preocupe.

-Gracias por preocuparte de mi, pero me puedes dejar tranquilo, no ando de animos para hablar con alguien, ademas ya estan por empezar las clases, nos vemos Tanya. - siendo lo mas cortés con ella, para que me dejara tranquilo y no se metiera en mi vida, ja, preocupada por que no me vió ayer, desde cuando a ella le importa alguien, en su lista de prioridades, solo existe su ropa, maquillaje y su teñido cabello de rubio, si me deja tranquilo seré feliz.

Sali de los estacionamientos, cuando me encuentro con Victoria, nada mas me podia empeorar mi fastidioso día.

-Sr. Cullen que no se le olvide que hoy es su primer dia con la psicóloga, lo ire a buscar despues de su clase de biologia, nos vemos. - no alcanze ni a refutarle nada cuando ya se marchaba.

Este dia iba ser unos de lo peores que habia tenido jamás. El dia como nunca paso mas rápido de lo normal, cuando ya estaba en la cafeteria y ya tocaban para entrar a clases tenia literatura antes que biologia, y como fue la tónica del dia, no me di ni cuenta cuando habian tocado para salir, con la esperanza de que no me encontrara con Victoria, sali primero de la clase, pero mi suerte no me habia jugado en mi dia, ella ya se encontraba fuera de clases.

-¿Parece que estas entusiasmado con tu nueva terapia, Sr. Cullen?, fue el primero en salir de su clase. - me lo dijo en un tono arrogante de su parte, no se supone que es la orientadora.

-No, ¿sabe?, no estoy ni un poco de interesado de ir a ver a la psicóloga esa, de echo me queria ir, pero justo estabas aqui, asi que no me pude escapar. - le dije sin un poco de cortesia de mi parte, esta Victoria me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Que interesante. Ya, como dije no te escapas de la psicóloga y por lo mismo te vine a buscar y llegue antes de que las clases terminaran, ¿nos vamos? - me decia con arrogancia.

-OK- le dije lo mas irritante que estaba, esto hizo que se riera por lo bajo, y eso me puso mas furio de lo que ya estaba. A esta Victoria le encantaba ponerme de un humor de los mil demonnios.

Caminanos hasta las oficinas que se encuentran cerca de dirección, y me llevo donde la psicologa, me hizo pasar a la oficina de ella, no se encontraba todavia, pero Victoria me dijo que no tardaba en llegar, y asi fue no alcanze ni a sentarme cuandom entro mi infierno personal, todavía ni la conocia y ya la odiaba, una mujer con no mas de 25 años entraba a la oficina, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro levemente ondulado que le caia hasta la cintura, piel muy pálida, pero muy linda, ojos color chocolate, y como andaba con una bata blanca no pude ver como se veia su figura, pero aún asi era muy linda, pero que mas da, la odiaba me cargaba de presencia, haciendose la simpatica y comprensiva, ja.

-¿Asi que es usted él ? - me dijo la psicóloga esa.

-Si, el mismo - respondi acidamente.

-MM... ya veo que tenemos un genio, disculpe no me presente soy Isabella Swan, encantada.

-Me saludo lo mas amable que le dio.

-Bueno como ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, los dejos - en eso Victoria sali del despacho de Isabella.

-Hasta luego Victoria - se despidio Isabella. Yo solo asenti la cabeza y me gire viendo la ventana que daba a las dependencia de la escuela.

-Porfavor Sr. Cullen, tome asiento.

-No me diga Sr Cullen, solo digame Edward ¿esta bien? - le mencione

-Entonces, dime Bella cuando estemos en seccion ¿estamos?, cuando estemos fuera de aqui, soy Isabella ok. - me aclaro Bella.

-Esta bien Bella, pero realmente esto es un estúpidez, no se que hago aqui, no tengo ningun problema, soy feliz con la vida que tengo, esto es un a pérdida de tiempo. - le decia mientras ella examinaba unos expediente que tenia en las manos.

-No lo creo asi, estoy revisando tus calificaciones del año pasado y las observaciones de las misma, dice que eras muy buen estudiante, con buenas calificaciones, y todo esta bien, pero en cambio en esta escuela no tienes buenas observaciones, y tus calificaciones estas muy bajas en comparaciones en años anteriores. Claro esta, que te sucede algo, por que tu compartameinto no es mejor de todos... - la imterrumpi, cuando iba a seguir hablando.

-Disculpeme usted a mi, no me conoce ni un poco, como para sacar esas conclusiones de mi persona. - comenzó a hablar cuando me callé

-Por eso mismo creo, que deberia abrirse hablando de lo que le molesta, y de las cosas que no le gustan. - empezo a mencionar

-No creo que nadie me pueda ayudar. - aclaré

-Entonces admites que te suceden cosas. - maldición, ya me atrapó

-No le he dicho tal cosa - respondi rápidamente.

-Si lo dijiste no te retractes, se que esta edad es la más difícil para un adolescente y lo complejo que puede ser esa etapa.

-Claro no hace mucho usted, paso lo mismo. - mencione, sabiendo que ella era joven.

-Si es verdad, pero la supere muy rápido, pero Edward estamos para hablar de ti no de mi. - contraatacó otra vez.

-Esta bien, que quiera que le diga, que me encantan las fiestas, acostarme con mujer guapas, fumar y tomar alcohol - no se que me paso, pero de pronto tuve que decirle todas esas cosas, no se que tiene esta psicologa que hace que le cuente mi vida.

-¿Y como te sientes con eso?... - maldición!!, esta usando la maldita pregunta estupida de los psicólogos. Para que estudian como 5 años en la Universidad si lo unico que te dice "¿Y como te sientes con eso?".ahhh

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HELLO CHICAS, VOLVI CON EL TERCER CAPITULO.**

**Espero que les alla gustado el lemmon y el capitulo en si, gracias por dejarme sus review, son muy importante para una escritora, **

**es la paga que me dan, pero no me enojaria si me dejan más paga de REVIEW Y MAS REVIEW...**

**Gracias a soff098, The vampire kisses, liss90gs (espero que mas adelante te guste Ed, por ahora no te puedo decir que todavia no va a cambiar, pero no se lo digas a nadie xP), **

**Angie C. Hiwatari (seguire tu consejo) y Amelie 666... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW....**

Y Un agradecimiento más a mi hrna que me ayuda a redactar los cap, gracia a ella los puedo subir mas rápido, asi que si hay alguna queja por la redacción a alla por fa jejejeje xP

**ACUERDENSE DE QUE SI MAS PRONTO HAY REVIEW, MAS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO...**

**SLDS Y BESOS...**

**Anis Weasley.**


	4. Conociendo a mi psicóloga

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creacion mia...

___________________________

_**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...**_

**_________________________**

**CAPITULO 4.**

**Conociendo a mi psicóloga.**

**EPOV.**

AAAAAHHH!!!!, queria matarla, por usar la estupida pregunta, y que intentara hablar con ella.

-¿Y como te sientes, con eso?- nuevamente hizo la misma pregunta tonta.

-¿Como me siento, con que?- trate de safarme de su pregunta.

-Edward, creo que sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo - me miro a los ojos, pues trataba de que yo hablara. - Mira dijiste que te gustaban las fiesta, acostarte con cualquier mujer, hacer de tu vida con la mayor diverción posible.

-No, yo no dije eso, usted lo mal intencionó.- con su mirada dejaba entrever, que no me creia nada de lo que le decia.

-No. Edward sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, soltaste de una de lo que se tu vida - su perspicacia se hizo efectiva. - No creo que me lo hubieses dicho, asi por asi.

-No me conoce, no sabe nada de mi vida, ¿Que sabe lo que es verdad o mentira de lo que yo le diga?. - trate de sonar lo mas convencido posible, para que me creyera, aunque lo que le decia era verdad.

-Sabes, yo se que lo que me dijiste es verdad, porque tengo pruebas de no es una mentira lo que me confesaste.

-No le he confesado, nada - demonios esta mujer!!!!, no se le va nada, me quiere hacer caer, en eso de la psicologia inversa.

-Mira, me tome la molestia de revisar tu expediente de los años anteriores de la escuela a la que ibas antes de esta, de echo lo pedi para ver como era tu caso, y da la casualidad antes de entrarte a este instituto, tu tenias, muy buena calificaciones, pero también se que ya te haz enterado de eso, pues Victoria, me confirmó que habló contigo. y te dijo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos. Asi que, lo mejor es que trates de hablar conmigo de lo que sea, yo te podré ayudar cuando lo necesites, y se que lo necesitas. - me desesperaba esta mujer, como que me puede ayudar.

-Bella, ¿sabes? no tengo NADA - explote en ese momento. - No necesito ayuda de nadie, estoy bien como soy, los que necesitasn son otros, no yo. ¿nos entendemos?. - Trate de sonar lo mas cortes posible.

-¿Y quienes son a las personas , a la que pasa algo?, ¿a tu familia?, ¿tus padres?, ¿tus hermanos?, a ellos, respondeme con sinceridad.

-Escucheme un poco, es la primera vez que habló con usted, y como quiere que le cuente de mi vida, si ni me conoce, además no pienso hablar de mi familia con nadie, menos con usted, no quiero que se meta en mi vida, ni usted ni nadie. ¿esta claro?. - de verdad bella me sacaba de quicio, que le importa mi vida y lo que hago con ella. Realmente era a la primera mujer que me hubiese gustado pegarle un puñete, pero como soy caballero, tuve que contenerme en hacer esa estúpidez.

-Edward, no es ninguna estúpidez, lo que me dices, pero necesitas abrirte con las demás personas, retener problemas solo hacen que te atormente mas en la vida, por favor sigue mi consejo, veras que te sentiras mejor.

-Por décima vez, usted no sabe nada de mi vida, y tampoco se la diré. - me interrumpió cuando iba a continuar.

-Por lo mismo quiero saber de tu vida y la de tu familia para poderte ayudar, sé que necesitas la ayuda, pero no la quieres pedir, por miedo que se van a enterar los demás, y que vas a ser las burla de ello. - iba a refutar su opinión antes de que siguiera. - Pero dejame decirte una cosa antes, no debes de temer de lo que dice la gente de ti, lo único que realmente es que estes bien tu, y tu entorno, aún asi, la opinión que deberias esperar y la que tiene que tener efecto en ti, es la tu familia, y las personas que se preocupan de ti, tus amigos cercanos, ¿entiendes eso? ellos son tu apoyo.

-Mira bella, mi familia es la unica en la que confió, porque no tengo amigos a la cual pueda confiar, pero de un tiempo hasta esta parte de mi vida, ya no me siento cercano a mi familia, ¿de verdad espera que le cuente mi vida?.

-Si, si realmente espero eso de parte tuya, pero si tengo que esperar a que eso suceda más adelante, esperaré.

-Lamento defraudarla Bella, pero se tendra que quedar con la duda. - en ese momento me paré del asiento en el que estaba, aunque recordando no me habia dado cuenta cuando habia toma asiento, antes de salir, Bella me llamó.

-Nos vemos el viernes, a la misma hora que hoy, tenemos secciones tres veces por semana, acuerdate también que son obligatorias todas las secciones, y como te dije espera todo el tiempo posible... - calló un momento y me dijo.- Ah!, antes de que se me olvide, te iré a buscar después de clases, para que no escapes. Ahora te puedes marchar. nos vemos Edward.- Sin darle una respuesta sali a toda prisa del su despacho, caminé por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que llegue a mi volvo, y me puse a reflexionar de lo que acababa de pasar. Tome un gran respiro y me fue a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, para mi mala suerte estaba mi madre, últimamente no me estaba llevando bien con Esme, cada vez, se daba cuenta de mis estados de humor, y entrometerse en mi vida lo hacia muy bien, diciendo "trataba de ayudar" pero eso no era ayuda, pues si me dejara solo, me ayudaria mucho más, claro ella usaba la táctica de el "instinto maternal" que poseían las madres, según ella, pero yo que se del instinto ese, me daba lo mismo que pensara ellos y los demás, lo único que queria estar solo u irme de fiestas en fiestas, eso me ayudaba mucho mas, que estar en casa, mientras que mis padres me hostigaban, jugando a ser los padres que se preocupaban por mi. En fin mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario sin salida alguna, por parte de mis padres y de mis profesores.

Entre por la puerta que da a la casa desde la cochera, para no toparme con mi madre, pero no pudo ser asi ya que mi "querida madre" se le dio por cumplir con su papel de madre.

-Hijo, ¿como te fue, con la primera sección con tu psicóloga?. - claro tenia que preguntarme como me habia ido en el dia.

-H-O-R-R-I-B--L-E!- pronunciando con toda la furia que tenia, para que entendiera que no me gustaba para nada esto.

-¿Que paso, hijo?, ¿Tu psicologa, no es muy buena? - parece que entendio todo mala cuando le dije que estuvo HORRIBLE dia con la psicóloga.

-No es eso, pero te puedo decir algo madre, - mirando atentamente a lo que iba a decirle - No se porque se empeñan tanto en ir a ver a una psicóloga, si no me sucede nada malo.

-Hijo porque me hablas asi, ademas eres mi hijo y me preocupo por ti, obvio que te sucede algo, y no lo puedes negar todos nos hemos dado cuenta que haz cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y como te lo dijieron vas a ir a cada sección con ella, - como me vio que iba a refutarle, añadió - Lo hacemos por tu bien, a tu padre y a mi, nos tienes preocupados por como te comportas, si no mejoras tu comportamiento, tendremos que tomar medidas en este caso, ¿entendido?.

Para evitar peleas y no sentirme más mal de lo que estaba, me di media vuelta por el pasillo, subi las escaleras y me fue directo a mi habitación. En esos momentos estaba con la cabeza que me iba a explotar en cualquier segundo, con todo lo que me habia dicho Bella, y mi madre, esto iba ser mas dificil de lo que me temia.

A ratos en mi cuarto, trataba de no pensar en nada pero se me hizo imposible, por lo mismo abrí mi armario, sacando lo que alguna vez en mi vida habia prometido, que no fumaria en mi casa, pero eso día, todos se habian empeñado en que no fuera el mejor de todos, saque la caja que escondia muy bien era negra, no muy pequeña, pero solo yo sabia la existencia de ella, la abrí, pero sin no antes de cerciorarme de que no estuvieran mis padres, por suerte no estabas. A ultima hora Carlisle, llamó a Esme para que lo acompañara a una comida que le habia ofrecido un colega de él, sin embargo mi madre no queria dejarme solo, por lo mismo me pidió que la acompañara, me rehuse rotundamente a que la podía acompañar, pero Carlisle como le habia pedido que lo acompañara a su comida, mi madre accedió a ir,

Al fin me dejaron quedarme solo, ¿pero que se creen?, ya soy mayorsito como para cuidarme sólo, lo único que me falta que me pongan una niñera, y me lleve de la mano cada vez que tenga que ir adonde esa psicóloga de Bella.

En eso fui a ver a si Esme seguia en casa, pero ya se habia ido, eso fue lo mejor, cerré bien la puerta con pestillo, por si regresaban antes y me vieran, abrí el gran ventanal que hay en mi dormitorio, lo único que me gustaba de el era el gran paisaje que se veia desde allí. El bosque en las oscuridad era lo mejor, por un extraño que fuese, me sentia como en casa por decirlo de alguna manera cuando iba a ese bosque.

Sali a terreza comenzé armar mi porro que gracias a Jake habia podidó conseguir marihuana, tendria que agradecerselo, y lo encendi, y al aspirar el humo de porro que me habia hecho, senti la sensación que mi cuerpo necesitaba, _paz, _esa sensación que me traía cuando lo fumaba, y entraba el humo a mis pulmones y al cuerpo, relajaba mis músculos en toda su extención, en el tiempo que comenze a fumar marihuana, nunca hubiese creido que me haria dependiente de ello, su sensación me llenaba por completo, aunque sonara _raro_ no me podia gustar el tabaco, su olor y humo me molestaba, _curioso_ pero era mi realidad. No se cuantos me habia fumado, pero desde que comenze con el primero habia hecho el efecto que queria, pero no podia dejar de fumar, queria salir de mi realidad y no volver a ella, todos los problemas que tenia me abrumaban. Si, tenia que admitirlo tenia problemas y me empezaban abrumar, pero NO QUIERO AYUDA DE NADIE.

Me terminé de fumar el último que me hice, y tenia que volver a la maldita realidad, mis padres volverian pronto, si me encontraban fumando un porro, me mandarian a un centro de rehabilitación, Si, mis padres eran un poco exajerados con todo, y no me extrañaria que me mandaran a uno, si ya me habian mandado a un psicólogo, nada les costaba un centro de esos. Guardé la caja donde estaba, como no habia mucho mas que hacer, me acoste, tratando de notener pesadillas, hasta dormido me abrumaban los problemas, pero cuando fumaba, podia dormir tranquilo y sin pesadillas.

Otro día comenzaba en el grandioso Forks (notese el sarcásmo), hace unos 10 minutos había despertado, claro mi madre, siempre consiente de que tenia que ir a la escuela, para mi satisfacción era jueves y no tendria que ir a ver a mi "psicóloga" para que me tratara de arreglar la vida. Tomé una toalla y me fui a duchar, fue muy corto lo que duré en el baño, me vesti con un jeans negro, con una camiseta blanca y me puse una camisa azul marino encima dejandome dos botones desabrochados. baje las escaleras fui a la cocina me sorprendio de que mi madre no se encontrara en la allí. como siempre estaba para ofrecerme desayuno, cogí una una fruta y sali de la cocina, al salir me encontre con mi madre sentada en el living con un café, y leyendo un revista.

-Buenos dias madre - la salude y se dio vuelta sorprendida como si la hubiera asustado, tenia su rostro cansado.

-Buenos dias hijo- respondio medio ida- ¿Que hora es?

-Son las 7:30 madre, ¿A que hora te despertaste?, ¿pareces que no hubieras dormido?- me acerque a ella.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche, tu padre no llegó. Cuando terminó la comida, y nos veniamos, lo llamarón del hospital, dijo que no tardaria, sin emabargo no ha llamado para saber como esta y eso me tiene preocupada - contesto con la mirada fija en un punto especificó.

- Seguramente le ocurrió una emegencia y no ha tenido tiempo para llamarte, no te preocupes, mi padre esta bien- la abrazé, aunque ayer allá peliado con ella, no podia verla asi es mi madre después de todo y la quiero.

-Disculpa hijo por no hacerte un desayuno, pero no me di cuenta de que hora era - se aferró a mi abrazo.

-No te preocupes madre, si tu sabes que nunca tomó desayuno en las mañanas - en eso nos quedamos en silencio un rato cuando sentimos la puerta, mi madre se safó rápidamente de mi abrazo para ver quien era, aunque eras obvio de quien era, mi padre se paro en el living con cara de cansancio, mi madre fue donde él y la recibió con un abrazo.

-Disculpa por no llamar, pero no pude surgió una urgencia y no tuve tiempo... lo siento - beso su cabellos.

-No lo vuelvas hacer, me tenias preocupada - lo abrazo más fuerte, esa escena me dió nostalgia me dieron ganas de estar en ese abrazo como una familia. Aún asi no pude acercarme a ellos algo me lo impedia.

-Lo siento amor mio. - Carlisle tratando de tranquilisarla, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y depositando otro beso lleno de ternura, se notaba que ellos se seguian amando con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Yo me tengo que ir al instituto antes que se me haga tarde. - salí lo mas pronto que me dieron mis pies, ver la postal de la familia "perfecta", no se daba conmigo, y si afloran los sentimientos, me hacia débil.

- Que te valla bien hijo - escuche a lo lejos a mi madre decir.

Me fui directo en mi auto, lo encendí y me fui a toda prisa al instituto. Como era de esperarse en el aparcamiento me esperaba Newton, me baje rápidamente del auto y empeze a caminar directo al instituto.

-Hey !! Ed cariño, ya no me saludas. - me dijo el caminando detras mio.

-Hey, Newton. - lo salude de mala gana, no tenia ganas de conversar con nadie.

-No me vas a contar como te fue con la psicóloga? -pregunto asi como que no quiere la cosa.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, y no insistas en el tema ¿deacuerdo?.- respondi tanjante.

Rápido paso la mañana y el resto de la tarde, de tal forma que no me di cuenta, de que ya habian terminado las clases.

No queria llegar a casa, por lo mismo llamé como siempre a Jacob y lo invite a pasar la tarde a Port Angels. Él acepto de inmediato cosa que no me sorprendi, ya que siempre le gustaba salir. Fuimos un pub donde teniamos un amigo que era guardia del local que nos dejaba entrar, sin pedir identificación, y lo bueno que no repesentabamos la edad que teniamos, tomanos uno cuantos tragos y jugamos unas partidas de pool. Hoy estaba más tranquilo que otros dias no tenia muchas ganas de andar en fiestas como otras veces me sentia cansado pero no queria llegar casa.

Divisé una persona cual su rostro me era de una mujer conocida, pero no recordaba donde la habia visto antes, queria acordarme en quien era, si la habia visto o no, pero era imposible me acerque más para poder ver de quien se trataba pero en eso ella fue besada, y no logré verle el rostro, me senti incomodo ver esa escena, ya que el beso empezó a subir de tono, en eso él la dejó y pude ver el rostro de la persona que se me hacia conocida, y era Bella mi "psicóloga".

En un pub con un hombre, nose por que eso me sorprendió, si era como obvio que ella tenia vida propia y podia hacer con ella lo que le venga en gana. pero aún asi senti la necesidad de salir de alli para no ser visto por ella, no queria tener que dar explicaciones de por que estaba en un pub que se supone que solo pueden entrar mayores de edad, me preocupaba que ella me viera alli.

Me acerque a Jacob y le dije que me acompañara ya que era hora de irnos pero el no queria irse por que estaba ligando con una mina (N/T: chica como quieran llamarlo), me fui a sentar a la barra ya exasperado por la reaccion de mi amigo, no podia dejarlo aqui, tendría que esperarlo un rato más antes de salir del lugar, dudo que en este tiempo ella me vea,

Mire de reojo donde se encontraba ella para asegurarme de que seguia alli para estar alerta y no me viera, en eso bella se para y comienza a caminar hacia la barra donde yo estaba, cosa que me hizo que me preocupara, ¿acaso me habia visto y venia a darme un sermón de psicóloga preocupada por su paciente?, ¿que hago?.

Y Jacob, ligandose a esa chica, ¿para cuanto tiempo más tendri que esperar que términara con esa tipa?, con amigos asi, para que quiero enemigos. Me senté escondiendo el rosto cuando ella llegó a la barra, al pareser no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pidió un trago, se veía distinta que en la consulta por eso me costo reconocerla, traia el pelo suelto una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla y una blusa azul oscuro que le quedaba entallada al cuerpo, haciendola lucir bastante bien además con el maquillaje que traia, solo un poco de rimel que se le veian las pestañas largas y un poco de labial, pero era impresindible ya que se estaba besando con ese tipejo que debe de ser su novio.

Mientras esperaba, se recargó en la barra y para mi mala suerte me entabló converrsación.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo? - pregunto casual, solo negue con la cabeza ya que no queria conversar, y tratando de no girarme para no ser visto, puse mi mano en la frente cuando ella se acerco, y dijo de nuevo

-¿Como? no escuche, ¿tienes o no?- porque no se va si vio que no quiero entablar conversación con ella.

-No tengo, no fumo me molesta el humo de cigarrillo - repondi cortante para que se alejara.

-ah - no dijo mas, tomo su trago y se fue... al fin.

Relajé la postura, me paré, ya me arte ahora si iba a ser separar a esos dos, por que yo me voy si o si, no podia arriesgarme denuevo, a que me descubriera me "psicóloga".

-Jacob Black, no vamos - dije agarrandolo del hombro - Lo siento señorita pero este hombre y yo nos vamos - le dije tratando ser lo más caballero que podia.

-Pero, ¿por que hermano?, si la estamos pasando de lo mejor - le regaló una sonrisa a la chica, y que ella le respondió con una de vuelta.

-Será por ti..., por que yo no me estoy divirtiendo de los más minímo, ¿Te vas o te quedas?, pero yo igual me voy. Ahi vez como te vas después, si es que te quedas -

Dicho esto Jacob se despedió con apasionado beso, de su acompañante sin antes de intercambiar números y nos fuimos con rumbo a la push, asi pasaba a dejar a jacob a su casa.

En el trayecto, camino a su casa, no hablamos de nada, fue mejor asi no queria saber de nada de su vida sentimental.

Después de eso yo me fui a la mia, al llegar salude a mis padres ya que estaban los dos y me fui en paz a mi cuarto me di un baño y en eso me tumbé en mi cama ya que estaba bastante cansado y me quede dormido al instante al poner mi cabeza en la almohada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA.... LO SE LO SE ME DEMORÉ MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO...**

Les gusto, ya conoció a su psicóloga ... ahora se dejará cambiar, y volver a ser como antes?...

solo les adelanto que en otro capitulo será el POV DE BELLA asi que veran la parte de ella de la situación de Edward...

durante la semana subo mas capitulos...

escribire mucho para subir pronto más...

y como siempre gracias a los que leen mi historia...

Angie C Hiwatari.

soff098

StephiiCullen93

cr89

SHYKA-CHAN

Amelie 666

nos leemos pronto...

slds

**Anis Weasley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creación mía...

_**_________________________**_

_**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...**_

**_________________________**

**CAPITULO 5**

**BPOV.**

Me desperté como a las 8:00 ya que hoy no tenia que ir tan temprano al trabajo, me duche me vestí calmadamente, me puse una blusa color burdeo y unos pantalones de tela semi-formales que tenia unos pespunte en la parte de la rodilla y terminaban pitillo, cosa que hacia que se vieran mas informal y unos zapatos con un tacón pequeño, ya que no me gustaban altos.

Después de vestirme me fui a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Escuche el timbre la puerta, algo que me extraño un poco ya que no esperaba a nadie tan temprano, me dirigí a la puerta, y al abrirla me en contre con mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale, el era me amigo desde que íbamos en la secundaria hasta fuimos novios un año y medio termínanos cuando empezamos la universidad juntos, auque estudiábamos los dos la misma carrera decidimos terminar ya que nos llevábamos mejor como amigos que como pareja, aunque como amante el no estaba nada mal..., bueno esa es otra historia. el hera alto tenia los ojos azul intenso el pelo rubio el cuerpo que cualquiera mujer desea bien formado, no era maniático del ejercicio lo conservaba muy bien. Me quede mirándolo un rato al recordar como era su cuerpo, cosa extraña, hasta que el rompió el silencio del momento.

-Hola, Bella, disculpa que venga a estas horas pero tenia que saber como te había ido con tu nuevo paciente ya que ayer no pude venir a verte- dijo rápidamente

-Hey jazz, note preocupes. Pasa, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras eres bien recibido en mi casa y lo sabes- le hice señas para que pasara, se acomodo rapadamente en mi sofá

-Bueno linda cuéntame lo todo- dijo impaciente, yo reí, el quería saber como me había ido con Edward el chico problemas como yo lo llamaba ya que le había pedido ayuda a el para que me diera algún consejo como el fue también un hombre adolescente, y también por que cuando me llego el expediente que me dio victoria ese día lunes me puse nerviosa como nunca ya que había tratado solo con alumnos de 14 o 15 años jóvenes con problemas mas fácil de solucionar que de un joven de 17 que esta cerrado en su mundo y es difícil acceder en ellos sin un poco mas de presión y jazz como paso por eso, el me dio un concejo muy bueno que me funciono la primera sita con el solo me falto pulirla por así decirlo para haber llegado un poco mas a el, pero eso se vera reflejado en las damas sesiones por que yo se que en unas dos semanas seré el verdadero problema de Edward

-Como te ha ido con la sicología inversa que te dije que usaras con el- me saco de mis pensamientos jazz

-Me esta funcionando aunque me falta un poco mas de sesionas para que me resulte del todo, te recuerdo que solo llevo una sola sesión con el- le aclare.

-Pero es un niño problema como me dijiste o es solo que todavía esta en la edad del pavo- me dijo tratando de sacar información de mi paciente cosa que no esta bien por que confidencial.

-No es un ni un niño problema, ni esta en la edad del pavo como tu dices, además no te puedo decir nada ya que es confidencia de paciente y doctor entendido, y no insistas jazz porque no te voy a decir nada mas, además tu lo sabe muy bien.- Dije parándome del sofá para servirme un café

-¿Quieres uno? –pregunte mostrándole la cafetera

-Bueno pero solo un poco y bien cargado sabes como me gusta

-Si esta bien cargado a mi igual me guata igual.

Conversamos un rato mas hasta que le dije que me tenia que ir al instituto, y el igual al hospital donde el hacia la practica como yo lo hacia en el instituto. Habíamos los dos salido el año pasado de la universidad con honores y estábamos terminando la practica Professional y como éramos los mejores de la clase nos mandaron a lugares donde se necesitaba mas de psicólogos experimentados como es en los colegios y en los hospitales. Después de terminar nuestra practica Jasper yo teníamos pensado sacar nuestro propio despacho de consulta ya que éramos bueno en eso. Ya habíamos visto el lugar y todo solo nos faltaba la practica terminada y terminar de recoger nuestros títulos como los mejores alumnos.

Cuando llegue al intitulo me tocaba con uno joven de 14 años que tenia problemas en su casa ya que sus padres estaban en crisis familiar y el tomaba esa escusa para faltar a clases y bajar su promedio y tenia que lidiar con sus excusas tontas, bueno para eso son los sicólogos para escucharte y ayudada a solucionarlos.

Al fin terminaron las clases solo me quedaba un solo paciente el señor Cullen, cosa que me hizo acordarme de una cosa extraña me paso ayer cuando estaba con james mi novio en el Pub donde me llevo al caer la tarde cuando estaba allí y me pareció ver al mismísimo Cullen en la barra yo estaba pidiendo un trago cuando vi alguien con los mismos rasgo y cuando le entable conversa para ver si me hablaba y ver su cara, la oculto y no me tomo en cuenta en eso decidí de insistir ya que como podía estar el en un lugar donde no dejan entrar menores de edad o si?, encontré que fue una estupidez.

Me puse a fuera de la sala de clase donde se encontraba Edward mi paciente se encontraba serio cosa que no me extraño siempre estaba con el mismo semblante.

Podía asegurarlo ya que desde el mismo momento me dijo Victoria de que tenia que hacerle terapia a Edward, le estado observándolo de receso en receso, fue un fácil observarlo ya que siempre estaba radiado de mucha gente, y aunque siempre sus compañeros estaban sonriendo el tenia un aspecto serio y de ves en cuando sacaba una sonrisa cosa que se veía que era forzada, pero como sus compañeros no se preocupaban por el no se daban cuenta de que el estaba incomodo con ellos.

-Señor Cullen, como esta - lo salude cordialmente

-Srta. Swan, bien gracias - me saludo educadamente pero se noto en su tono de que estaba fastidiado

-Esta listo par su segunda consulta - le dije cuando empezábamos a caminar hacia mi oficina.

-Ud. sabe muy bien mi respuesta ya que yo no estoy siendo voluntario al venir aquí - siguió con su caballerosidad al contestar.

-Si Ud. pone se su parte le aseguro que esto va terminar antes de lo que Ud. cree, le aseguro que yo estoy tan de ansiosa de que Ud. por terminar con esto - le respondí haciendo un ademán para que entrara a la oficina.

Bueno yo también quería que esto terminara ya que quería saber que era el gran secreto de Cullen me tenia ansiosa pero tenia que ser paciente.

Ordene el expediente de Edward y me senté para empezar la sesión, lo mire y le hice un gesto para que el también se sentara ya que no lo había hecho , lo dudo un poco y se sentó, el levanto la mirada y lo mire a los ojos por primera ves, el sostuvo la mirada y me di cuenta de que tenia los ojos hermosos y cautivadores dos esmeraldas lo seguí mirando y tenia preocupación el mirada, el trataba de guardar bien sus emociones pero el nerviosismo en ellos no lo pudo ocultar bien. Se que tiene muchos secretos que yo voy a ser todo lo posible para hacer que me los cuente y esos ojos poco expresivos me hablen.

-Bueno Edward cuéntame como has estado estos días - pregunte para alivianar el ambiente

-Nada fuera de lo normal, de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa y así sucesivamente- contesto rápidamente

-No sales, para ningún lado después de clases, como a fiestas o reuniones con amigos, por que a los jóvenes de tu edad, suelen salir bastante y evitan estar en sus casas- al parecer voy a tener que sacarle las palabras con un tirabuzón, de nuevo no quiere contar nada de el.

-Si salgo pero no es de todos los días,- mintió se noto por que miro sus manos cuando lo dijo.

-Ah, y me puedes contar como es un día en la vida tuya para saber como es lo normal de tu

vida - se revolvió en su asiento se puso su a peñiscar el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, como pensando que decir, paso como un minuto respondió mi pregunta

-Bueno… - paso su mano por su cabello- me levanto, me baño, saludo a mi madre, vengo a la escuela estoy con mis compañeros, me voy algunas veces a la Push a ver a mis amigos de allá después a casa si tengo ánimos ceno después a dormir- termino moviendo la cabeza como el convenciéndose de que lo había dicho bien, iba a hablar cuando el interrumpió -ha y si tengo deberes los hago al llegar a casa.

-Dijiste que tienes amigo en la Push, cuéntame algo de ellos.

-Que quieres saber.- no se escucho como una pregunta fue mas como resignación.

-Lo que tu quieras contarme de ellos- respondí lo mas calmada posible para darle confianza.

-Mm... Son buenas personas me acogieron bien cuando visite el pueblo, nada malo que decir de ellos.

-Y dime que haces como ellos cuando los vas a visitar

-Ir a la playa hacer una que otra fogata nada fuera de lo normal –va a ser difícil este joven que hable

-Me puedes contar que hiciste estos días después de ti primera sesión con migo.- lo vi tensarse un segundo por la pregunta.

-Por que lo pregunta- esta nervioso, aunque trata de disimularlo muy bien.

-Para saber que hiciste esta semana.- se seguí mirando y pude darme cuenta de que se relajaba solo un poco en el asiento.

-Lo normal, pero el día después de la sesión me fui un rato a la Push.

-Sabes, habando de ese día vi a alguien muy parecido a ti en un Pub de Port angle.- me miro

un segundo sorprendido y después se empezó a reír.

-Me estuviste echando de menos y viste personas que se parecían a mi eso quieres decir.- me mostró una sonrisa torcida que me dejo mirándolo mas del o divido.

-No quise decir eso Edward.- este chico sabe como ponerme nerviosa.- solo te estaba comentado el parecido que tenia el chico a ti, pero e de decirte que el se veía mas maduro que

tu- me defendí como niña pequeña. Frunció un poco el seño por lo que dije.

-Estas desciendo que tengo cara de un niño inmaduro, por que déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, soy muy maduro para mis cosas- volvió con su sonrisa torcida, que ya me esta gustando. _Yo pensé eso_.

-Yo no dije eso, Edward solo digo que el era mas grande por que estaba en un Pub donde se supone que no puede entrar personas de tu edad.- no se por que tuve la necesidad de aclararle las cosas, si solo era un comentario- se supone que bienes a contar de tu vida no de la mía- me volvió a mirar y agacho rápidamente la cabeza para no tener contacto visual conmigo.

Rebusque de nuevo en los papeles de Edward para encontrar algo en que pueda indagar para pasar a otro tema y encontré que el tiene un hermano mayor que va al universidad de Seattle.

-Emmett Cullen

-¿Que? – dijo Edward extrañado, al parecer de nuevo pensé en voz alta

-Tu hermano Emmett, cuéntame de el.- dije rápidamente para que no se notara que esta pensando en voz alta.

-El es mi hermano mayor, no lo e visto hace unos cuatro meses después de que se fue a la universidad

-¿Cómo te llevabas con el antes de que se fuera a la universidad?- Pregunte tratando de saber mas de el hermano.

-Bien, el es como un niño pequeño siempre haciendo bromas y me levantaba el ánimo.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Si, es mi único hermano como no echarlo de menos-se acomodo en el asiento, para ponerse como-el era el que me despertaba en las mañanas con su canto, siempre cantaba, podía ser cualquier cosa desde una ranchera hasta una metalera, dependiera de su estado de animo. El se levantaba temprano ya que el es deportista y salía temprano a trotar y cuando llegaba de su trote matutino levantaba a todos con su canto, era insoportable por que no cantaba para nada bien- soltó una risa sin emoción, y con la vista pegada en la nada, eso era un indicio de que esta dispuesto a hablar de cualquier cosa y lo dirá sin pensar a eso quería llegar y lo logre muy rápido hoy.

-¿como fue tu niñez con el?- pregunte rápidamente para no perder el hilo de la conversación que se estaba formando.

-El siempre jugaba conmigo, y me defendida de los que me molestaban, para ser inmaduro me cuidaba bien, no dejaba que nadie me pasara a llevar, el sabia como levantarme el animo con la palabra justa que quería escuchar. Aunque algunas veces le daba con molestarme y tirarme tallas pesadas, pero sabia cuando hacerlas, solo cuando estaba de ánimos por que lo soportaba y no lo reprochaba.- se notaba por la expresión de que el estaba reviviendo eso en su cabeza y estaba absorto en su pensamiento. No se en que minuto la conversación se volvió seria.

-Por tu expresión quiere decir que hechas de menos tu niñez.

-No, todo lo contrario, solo hecho de menos mis momentos con mi hermano- contesto duramente, y en eso me miro con una expresión de enojo por la por la afirmación.

-¿No tuviste una buena niñez?- pregunte desconcertada por la reacción de el. En eso el miro el reloj de pared que estaba en mi despacho y se levanto.

-Se ternito la hora me tengo que ir- comenzó a andar devuelta a la puerta. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que nos habíamos pasado en diez minutos cosa que me asombro por que el tiempo paso volando.

-Un momento Edward- lo detuve antes de que se fuera- No se le olvide de que el lunes tenemos otra sesión esta estuvo muy interesante.- le regale una sonrisa, pero el no me la devolvió.

-si como usted diga nos vemos- y salio sin decir mas. Ya me estaba extrañando de que el estuviera tan dispuesto a hablar tan rápido siendo la segunda sesión.

Me gusto esta conversación con el, me contó cosas muy relevantes ¿por que se puso así cuando le dije que si echaba de menos su niñez?, si cuando me contó de su hermano en la infancia se veía con una chista de nostalgia ante el recuerdo. ¿Que te paso Edward en tu vida para que seas así de de retraído y frío y indiferente al hablar de tu vida?

Después de ordenar la oficina partí rápidamente a mi departamento ya que había terminado mis horas de trabajo de este día. Al fin era día viernes y tenía tiempo para descansar y regalonear un poco más con mi novio ya que el otro día solo fue muy corto el momento de nosotros.

Al llegar tome el teléfono y lo llame para juntarnos, sonó tres veces y contesto.

-Alo – contesto un poco agitado

-Alo, amor soy yo Bella, ¿Qué estabas haciendo para que estuvieras tan agitado?- bromie

-Nada solo que corrí para alcanzar el teléfono, no estaba cerca de el- respondió rápidamente

-Solo estaba bromeando- me puse a reír por la reacción.

-Como fu tu día amor

-Bien, pero quiero verte- fui al grano

-Yo igual, pero en estos momentos no puedo estoy ocupado tengo que salir de urgencias a una reunión de la empresa que va a terminar tarde

-Ahora un día viernes por la tarde- proteste como niña pequeña

-Si, amor tu sabes como es mi trabajo es muy sacrificado, y duro y si no voy sabes que peligro a que me remplacen y me bajen de puesto- suspire resignada lo entendía el era una empresario destacado en la área de economía y tenia que cuidar su puesto que tanto lucho por el.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si pero por la tarde por que en la mañana tengo cosas que hacer pero después el resto del día es todo tuyo al igual que el domingo, de acuerdo- eso me izo levantar el ánimo ya que lo quería ver.

-Bueno te espero mañana, besos-le tire unos cuantos- échame mucho de menos de acuerdo-le dije en un tono demandante, cosa que el se río

-Si lo voy a ser pero si tu lo ases

-Eso ni se pregunta porque saber que lo voy a ser

-Adiós nena- y en eso colgó sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta cosa que me extraño, al parecer si estaba muy apurado.

Me fui a duchar para acostarme y descansa ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer ya que los planes con mi novio se funaron ni siquiera puedo ir a molestar a jazz por que esta en la casa de sus padre para una cena familias para celebrar ni se que cosa de su hermana pequeña.

Cuando pegue la cabeza en almohada me que e inmediatamente dormida, esta cansada de hacer nada que raro. Aunque me quede dormida pensando de que estará haciendo Edward cosa que me disgusto por no poder sacármelo de la cabeza si es solo u paciente.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON

PERO LE DEJEOTRO CAPITULO

PROMETO QUE PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO

ANIS WEASLEY

NO SE LES OLVIDE EL BOTONSITO VERDE

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creación mía...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_________________________**

**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...**

**_________________________**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6.**

**.**

**BPOV**.

.

Un lindo sueño...

Era la hora del crepúsculo y me encontraba en la en la playa mirando como se ocultaba el sol detrás del mar era una postal hermosa me sentía en paz y tranquilidad se escuchaba las olas golpear las rocas, era un lindo momento para hacer yoga y entran en relajación, podía escuchar mi nombre desde lejos, al principio fueron como un susurro pero después se convirtieron en gritos cosa que hizo que mi linda puesta de sol se empezara de difuminar y desaparecer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en mi cama con una persona saltando arriba mío y gritando mi nombre para que despertara.

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA TANYA. - ella es mi mejor amiga después de Jazz, pero él es mi mejor amigo, en fin, la conocí en universidad ya que era mi compañera de habitación y nos hicimos grandes amigas ella también es de Forks pero ella en diferencia a mi estudio párvulo y esta trabajando en la guardería del pueblo, le va muy bien con los niños y para que no decirlo también con los hombres ya que es muy guapa. Es delgada, un cuerpo envidiable bien proporcionada buena trasera y delantera, no tiene ni mucho ni poco, no como yo no tengo ni mucho pero si poco. Su pelo largo rubio rojizo, unos ojos azules intenso alta unos siete centímetros mas alta que yo, la nariz respingada unos labios gruesos muy lindos, todavía no entiendo como no tiene novio si es muy linda; ella dice que es por que es muy joven para tener algo serio. ya va encontrar el amor y no encuentro que sea muy joven para algo serio, ya se va a centrar de una ver por todas.

-Vamos bella levántate es un lindo día en Forks cosa que es muy rara por aquí y hay que aprovechar- siguió saltando en la cama y gritando como una niña pequeña, y al hacerlo me iba quitando el cobertor.

-Ah, me levanto, si dejas de saltar en mi Tanya- me resigne, ya que después de esto dudo mucho pegar un ojo después. Se levanto de inmediato de la cama

-Tengo todo el día planeado, podemos ir al centro comercial a vitrinear…-me empezó a enumerar los panoramas, yo ya la había dejado de escuchar cuando dijo centro comercial, me encamine al baño para bañarme y arreglarme. Cuando Salí del baño Tanya ya no estaba en el dormitorio eso quería decir que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno (eso espero), me vestí con unos pitillos y una blusa cuadrille bien mona y unas chapulinas. (Más conocidas como convers).

Cuando Salí del dormitorio me encamine a la cocina, y allí la encontré sirviendo dos cafés.

-Gracias Tanya por el café, lo necesitaba- le dije cogiendo una taza.

-De nada linda, que bueno que estés lista nos queda un día entero para salir…

-Espera un segundo - la paré al instante - Yo ya tenía planes para la tarde- le explique - Sólo me tienes la mañana, por que después voy a estar con James, no lo vi casi en toda la semana y quiero aprovechar este fin de semana para pasar tiempo con él.- al rostro de mi amiga se le borró la hermosa sonrisa que tenía para poner uno enojado.

-Cómo me vas a dejar todo el día sola, yo contaba contigo se suponía que tu eres la que siempre me pide tiempo contigo y hoy que tengo tiempo por qué le dije que no a Félix tu me sales con esto - cruzo sus brazos en el pecho. ¿Como dijo?

-¿Félix? ¿Quién es él?, ¿de dónde salió?, no se suponía que andabas con un tal Demetri la semana pasada o era la ante pasada - ahora yo la enojada, no me gustaba que mi amiga estuviera de en hombre en hombre, eso hacia que el pueblo estuviera en boca de mi amiga.

-Demetri es cosa del pasado, lo dejé por que el sólo quería tener sexo, y apenas me di cuenta de sus intensiones lo deseche al tiro para que no me hiriera - dijo como si estuviera hablando de tiempo - Pero Félix –prosiguió- Es otra cosa es atento no se fija en mi por mi cuerpo si no por mi inteligencia, tenemos temas de conversación, es un sol, no le puso problemas para que estuviera el fin de semana con mi amiga – se le veía ilusionada con el tal Félix espero que ese estúpido no la hiciera sufrir como los demás.

-Pero cuando lo conociste – la interrogue.

-Después que terminé con Demetri me fui a un Pub con Heidi, mi compañera de trabajo y allí lo encontré en la barra, me acerque disimuladamente a él y pedí lo mismo que él, me miro yo lo mire y así empezó todo - terminó el relato con pura emoción en los ojos.

-Espero que sus intensiones sean buenas o sino Jazz y yo lo vamos a ir a linchar - le advertí.

-No te preocupes, él es distinto, espero que duré por que estoy segura que este es de verdad y no es diversión - me alegro por ella porque se lo merece y así madure por completo, por que igual le falta un poco.

-Espero conocerlo algún día.

-¿Para evaluarlo?

-No, es solo para conocerlo –hizo una mueca como si no me creyera.

-Te conozco Swan.

-Es verdad, si va a ser una pareja duradera tuya tengo que conocerlo y darle mi...

-Tu aprobación - terminó por mí.

-No mi bendición – la corregí.

-Cómo si nos fuéramos a casar, te conozco mosco - me dijo bien segura, yo solo rodee los ojos.

-No que íbamos a salir. Te advierto que no tengo todo el día para ti – cambie de tema.

-Si cambia el tema, pero tienes razón, ya que no vamos a salir todo el día te propongo que salgamos a la florería de Port Ángeles que me tienen unos arreglos que quiero poner a mi departamento para que se vea con mas vida.

Partimos después del desayuno a la florería, la mañana paso rápida, Tanya paso a dejarme a la casa ya que fuimos en su auto, al llegar al departamento lo ordené, ya que era un caos total, para cuando llegue James no encuentre todo desordenado.

Puse un CD que me había pasado Tanya un día que vino según ella que necesitaba clases de baile, el CD tenía muchas canciones de todo tipo electrónica, tecno, pop, hip. hop, etc., hasta habían canciones de salsa, todavía me acuerdo de ese día la Tanya me alentaba para llegar hasta bajo me puso una botella y me hizo bailar alrededor de ella, lo único que escuchaba el canto que hacia _"hasta bajo, hasta bajo, vamos bella, hasta abajo"_ cantaba una y otra ves mientra yo bajaba al ritmo de la música, prometí nunca más hacer eso, cuando vi a Jazz en la sala con un rostro de diversión por lo que estaba haciendo. No lo escuche venir, por el volumen de la radio y ese día le quite las llaves a Jazz por eso.

Después de dos hora limpiando todo, escuche el timbre, eso quiere decir que a llegado James, fui abrir al instante (parecía una adolescente ante la reacción, pero estaba ansiosa) le abrí la puerta y me encontré a él con ropa formal se notaba que venia del trabajo. Tenía el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata desarreglada. Lo hice entrar pero no lo hizo al tiro, me paso un lindo ramo de rosas blancas.

-Por no haber pasado todo el día contigo amor como me hubiera gustado pasarlo -me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-Vamos entra, no te quedaras todo el día en la puerta- susurre, después de que nos separamos, me sonrío y paso, yo fui a la cocina por un florero para poner las hermosas rosas, dejé el florero en una mesita esquina de la sala que se veía hermoso con las flores, mire a James que estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza para atrás se le notaba que estaba cansado me senté a su lado y le acaricie el rostro con cariño.

-Estás cansado, no quieres ir a dormir un rato a mi cuarto para que descanses- le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro el acuno mi mano en su rostro y negó con la cabeza

-No quiero, quiero pasar tiempo contigo no te veo desde el miércoles por la noche y eso es mucho para mi, te he extrañado -me dijo y agarro mi mano que tenia en si cara y la beso.

Yo también lo extrañaba, no podíamos vernos por el trabajo que tenia, pero este fin de semana lo voy a aprovechar al máximo.

Me acerque más a él, no soportaba más sin besarlo tenia que probar esos carnosos labios, y lo besé, él me lo respondió al instante, puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse las mías en su cuello, me levante un poco pero sin dejar de besarnos y me senté en su regazo, quería que él me hiciera el amor en ese instante, profundice el beso. Nuestra lenguas exploraron la boca del otro, él me acerco más a él y acaricio toda la espalda por encima de la tela , entre mis manos en su cabellera rubia, y empecé a frotarme en el para que entendiera el mensaje de lo que quería ahora, al parecer el lo entendió por que me tomo con firmeza entre sus brazos y me encamino a mi habitación, tropezó con varias cosas en el camino pero no le importo por que en ningún momento corto el beso, me acostó en la cama y se posiciono en cuatro arriba mío. Con una mano me acaricio la cintura y empezó a subir de a poco por mi costado, me paso a llevar un seno y siguió subiendo hasta mi cuello y allí la dejo y me acaricio con el pulgar la mandíbula, acerco la cabeza y me los volvió a besar con pasión, yo subí mis brazos a su cuello y lo profundice mas, los movimientos se volvieron mas ansiosos el cubría mi cuerpo de besos no hubo espacio que no me tocara, mientra me acariciaba me iba sacando las pendas de mi cuerpo dejándome solo con el sostén y una tanga diminuta, yo también le saque su ropa pero necesite de su ayuda, lo deje solo con un boxer negro.

Su cuerpo era divino, bien formado un pectoral hermoso igual que sus piernas, las tenia duritas se notaba eran trabajas, un trasero paradito y durito bien formado grandecito, como a mi me gusta, tenia una cuerpo envidiable, lo toque por todos lados igual como lo hacia conmigo. quise tomar el control y me posicione encima de el y lo bese todo el pecho jugué con sus pezones me encantaba, bajé por su estomago metí mi lengua en su ombligo jugué un rato con el, se escuchaban sus gemíos , le hice un chupón en el estomago al lado del ombligo ya que no le gustaba que se los hiciera en el cuello, le baje los boxer y le vi su enorme erección, el gruño cuando le toque la punta con el dedo, a mi no me gustaban las mamadas, así que lo masturbe un poco, pero a él no le bastó con eso y se posesiono de nuevo encima mío y me quito la ropa que me quedaba mientras lo hacia me besaba todo el cuerpo.

-Hazlo de una vez James- le ordene cuando me di cuenta que se estaba demorando en penetrarme.

-Pero a mi me gusta el juego previo -me dijo ya con la voz roca por el deseo.

-Pero... yo ya no estoy más para el juego previo... ya tuviste mucho, te quiero dentro de mi ... ahora -yo no me quedaba atrás, apenas me salían las palabras, ya que el estaba muy entretenido jugando con mi clítoris y eso me tenia extasiada.

No discutió mas y me penetro de una, nos movimos los dos al mismo tiempo era perfecto era

como si encajáramos, lo sentía enorme en mi.

-James más rápido- le dije entrecortadamente, el acelero el movimiento

-Bella eres tan perfecta y tan hermosa-me decía mientras me estocaba una y otra vez, yo ya no aguantaba más, me iba a venir en cualquier momento.

-James me vengo, vente conmigo.

-Yo también me vengo- empezó a hacer los movimientos mas fuerte, me estaba poniendo estrecha alrededor de su pene, gimió ante la fricción y se vino junto conmigo. Cayo encima mío, me besos el hombro se salio de mi y se acostó al lado mío y me poso en su pecho para que descansara en el.

Le di unos cuanto besos en el pecho y escuche su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormido y lo entendía había tenido un día duro, lo tape a el y a mi y me acomode a su lado a dormir un rato con el, ya que teníamos que recuperar fuerzas para el resto de la tarde que nos queda y la noche que también que queda, por que yo no le iba a dar tregua tan fácilmente.

* * *

NUEVO CAPITULO...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

DEJEN UN REVIEWS n.n


End file.
